Drive with Sally/Wheel Well/"Our Town"
This is how drive with Sally, Wheel Well and Our Town goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor catching up with Sally after they go past Radiator Cap Mountain as "Shoulder to Shoulder" starts to play.) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) OK, you got us out here. Where are we goin'? Sally Carrera: I don't know. Thomas: I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Twilight Sparkle: You got that right. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! (Then McQueen revs his engine and moves a bit ahead of Sally, then Sally revs hers and moves a bit ahead. McQueen does the same thing, then Sally races off.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Yes. (Our heroes then go faster as they race Sally through a forest as Carly Simon's singing of "Shoulder to Shoulder" starts. McQueen and Team Equesodor eventually catch her up as they come towards a puddle across the road. The water splashed by Sally goes onto McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: (sputters and shakes the water off) Sally Carrera: (laughs) (Sally then comes across another puddle. McQueen and our heroes dodge the water splashed by her.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Ah-ha-ha! (Suddenly, some mud hits McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Bleah! Sally Carrera: (chuckles) (Then McQueen come towards a pile of leaves on one side of the road. He hits it, and gets leaves covered over him.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts) Sally Carrera: (laughs) Lightning McQueen: (sputters and shakes most of the leaves off) (Our heroes then drive, chuff and fly faster as the rest of the leaves come off McQueen. As they go past a lake, our heroes overtake Sally. Later, they go around a hairpin that goes uphill, and continue driving around the bends. McQueen and Sally smile as Sally drives past him. Then our heroes get surprised as they see a hill shaped like a car's front with the small road tunnel beneath it in place of a tire.) (Then they go through a longer tunnel in a bigger hill. As they come out, they see a waterfall behind a road bridge.) (McQueen then looks towards Sally, who was driving along the bridge. She then looks towards him, to which McQueen smiles, and we see a few bugs on the front of his teeth.) Sally Carrera: (laughs, and goes faster) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles, then notices the bugs on his teeth) Oh! (spits them off) Rarity: I don't know how those bugs got there. James: Me either. (Our heroes then cross the bridge and follow Sally along a zigzag of curves. The song then ended as they go around a regular left curve, and stop at an old motel. .) Philip: Whoa! Lightning McQueen: Wow. What is this place? Sally Carrera: Wheel Well. Used to be the most popular stop on the mother road. (Our heroes then see a few gas pumps, and then look at some old cans and parts with flies flying and crawling.) Lightning McQueen: This place? (The screen shows a closeup of the flies buzzing around and crawling. The car-ified bugs beep their horns.) Fluttershy: Aw, these bugs are so cute! Human Fluttershy: I agree with you, pony me. (The camera then zooms out.) Sally Carrera: (sighs) Yeah, imagine. Oh, imagine what it must have been like to stay here. Thomas: I can imagine. Percy: Me too. Sally Carrera: That's good for you, guys. Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) You know, I don't get you. How does a Porsche wind up in a place like this? Sally Carrera: Well, it's really pretty simple. I was... (drives into the motel, while our heroes follow her in) ...an attorney in LA livin' life in the fast lane, and... Lightning McQueen: Oh, you were, were you? Were you rich? Sally Carrera: What? Lightning McQueen: Just... clues to the puzzle. Sally Carrera: Yeah, OK. Well, that was my life. And you know what? It never felt... happy. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I mean... really? Sally Carrera: Really. (Then, Sally Carrera sings her version of the song "What More Is Out There" to McQueen and Team Equesodor, explaining her contemplating her place at LA, living life in the fast lane and also lamenting that she feels trapped at California with all the other rich cars and cannot find somewhere she truly belongs. While all our heroes listen to Sally, McQueen sings to himself in his mind about his racing life in the past and now in the present but now realizes somehow he's lacking and missing something very important in his life, but he couldn't figure out what it is.) Sci-Twi: Wow, Sally. Sounds like that you have kind of been through like I did before back at Crystal Prep before Spike and I transferred to Canterlot High. Sally Carrera: Yeah. Kind of. Thomas: So what did you do? Sally Carrera: Well, I just left California. Just drove and drove and finally broke down right here. Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in. Well, they all did. And I never left. (Sally then drives out of the motel as the screen shows from behind one of the windows with a few flies crawling on it, along with a dead one being upside down. Our heroes then follow Sally outside.) Lightning McQueen: Yeah. You know, I understand. You need a little R and R. Recharge the old batteries. But you know, after a while, why didn't you go back? Thomas: Yeah, why? Sally Carrera: (inhales heavily) I fell in love. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Sally Carrera: Yep. Percy: What was it? Lightning McQueen: Corvette? Sally Carrera: No. (drives to the cliff with small logs as barriers, as McQueen and the whole team follow her) I fell in love with this. (The screen then changes to show the wonderful view of Ornament Valley and Radiator Springs.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa. (seeing the mountain where the road led up to) Look at that. (sees some traffic driving on the Interstate 40 in the distance) Look, they're drivin' right by. They don't even know what they're missing! Thomas: Yeah, they are. ("Our Town" starts to play.) Sally Carrera: Well, it didn't used to be that way. Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah? Sally Carrera: Yeah. Forty years ago, that Interstate down there didn't exist. Lightning McQueen: Really? Thomas: Is that true? (The screen shows the Interstate again as it does an illusion of the Interstate fading and the hills joined up.) Sally Carrera: Yeah. Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way. Lightning McQueen: How do you mean? (The screen then goes to a flashback showing an aerial view of some traffic driving along Route 66 as Sally starts talking.) Sally Carrera: Well, the road didn't cut through the land like that Interstate. It moved with the land, you know? It rose, it fell, it curved. (The screen then shows at ground level as it moves from side to side beside the road with traffic going by.) Maroon Car: Mornin'! Derek "Decals" Dobbs: Nice day, huh? Sally Carrera: (narrating) Cars didn't drive on it to make great time. They drove on it to have a great time. (The screen then moves around the center of Radiator Springs as the singing of "Our Town" starts. We see Flo serving a few drinks to her customers, as Mater, covered completely with blue paint, tows a red car named Percy Hanbrakes to Flo's V8 Cafe. The screen then shows Sarge and Fillmore talking to each other as cars enter into Ramone's House of Body Art, and Ramone, in a dark red paint job with white at the bottom of his sides, comes out with Greta, who then goes to Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Mildred Bylane then comes out of the store with new tires, and drives away. Sheriff is seen sleeping beside the store. Then the screen goes back to Sally, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor.) Lightning McQueen: What happened? James: Why didn't they come to Radiator Springs anymore? Twilight Sparkle: How could the whole place and Route 66 both became forgotten? Sally Carrera: The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving. Fluttershy: Oh my. Percy: That's sad. Ryan: Yes, it is, Percy. Bash: Oh me. Dash: Oh my. Ferdinand: That's right. Henry: Oh me, oh my, oh dear. (The screen then shows a map, which shows the Interstate 40 being constructed and going past Route 66, including Radiator Springs. The screen then shows Red, Flo, Ramone, Luigi and Guido watch with excitement at the new highway under construction. Then the screen shows Radiator Springs again as Mater and Red the fire truck put a sign above the intersection, saying "Welcome, Interstate travelers". The screen shows on one side of the Interstate after its construction is finished, then some traffic appear driving along the highway, as the screen then changes to show on Radiator Springs' main road, with no traffic driving on it. We then see Mater, Sheriff, Lizzie, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone and Red looking sad. The screen then shows the map again as Radiator Springs' mark on it disappears as well as the thick red line and signs of Route 66 changing to a thin blue line. We then see several of the buildings behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires and Ramone's House of Body Art as they change to show that they have been closed down. We again see the same residents with a sad look at those buildings, then we see Ramone and Flo with Luigi and Guido as they head back to their stores. Luigi puts up a "We're still open" sign behind the window of his store. The camera then moves slowly backwards along the main road of Radiator Springs, showing "Open" signs at several of the stores along with the traffic light showing its red and green lights. The screen then changes to show the road at the present time and much further, with the traffic light blinking its amber light, and the partly-finished road, as we then see McQueen, Sally and the whole of Team Equesodor there.) Porter: It's such a shame that Radiator Springs here was all forgotten away. Lightning McQueen: But how great would it have been to see this place in its heyday! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it'll be awesome. Sally Carrera: Oh, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that. But one of these days we'll find a way to get it back on the map. Hiro: I guess it would take a miracle for that to happen. James: I would wonder how. Charlie: We shall see. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. (to Sally Carrera) Hey, listen, thanks for the drive. I had a great time. Thomas: And so did we. Rest of Team Freeman: (general agreement) Lightning McQueen: It's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while. Shining Armor: That's so very true. Sally Carrera: You're all welcome. (drives back to the Cozy Cone Motel) Thomas: She is indeed nice. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1